


dream won’t leave tommy alone even when he’s fucking dead smh

by ewwitselijah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream is a bitch, Ghost Tommy - Freeform, Manipulation, ghostommy, mcyt - Freeform, phantommy, tommy dies, tommy doesnt remember anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewwitselijah/pseuds/ewwitselijah
Summary: Tommy dies and can't remember anything. Dream uses that to his advantage.DISCORD!!!! https://discord.gg/hJdgG4Xycj
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. <TommyInnit tried to swim in lava>

**Author's Note:**

  * For [racooninnit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/gifts).



> YOOOOO MASSIVE SHOUTOUT TO @racooninnit ON HERE, THEY CAME UP WITH THE IDEA!! Thanks so much for letting me turn your idea into a full story, it's really fun to write! ENJOY THE ANGST!!!!
> 
> !!!!!MAJOR TW FOR SUICIDE AND MANIPULATION!!!!!

<TommyInnit tried to swim in lava>

**-Dream’s POV-**

I was going to visit Tommy when I saw the message. It wasn’t a surprise, anyone who saw him could tell he was on his way out. I didn’t think it would be so soon though. Oh well. I can work with this. I walk through the Nether portal to Logseadshire and grin. There’s a soft purple glow coming from the wool tent where Tommy slept, and I think I know what it is. I duck into the tent and laugh, he left his compass here! He must have really thought Tubbo didn’t care. I pocket the compass and look through the stack of papers it was resting on. Really? Did he write an individual note for everyone? Pathetic. He even left one for me. It’s almost illegible, but it’s enough to be incriminating to anyone else who reads it. “Really Tommy?” I shake my head and pull out a flint and steel, lighting the stack of papers ablaze. Nobody needs to know what happened here.

“Hello?” I turn, startled at the small voice. PhanTommy floats hesitantly forwards and I smirk, covered by my mask. “Tommy, oh my god, what happened?” I say, acting concerned. “I was so worried when I saw the message. You’re like my little brother, I shouldn’t have left you alone.” Tears form in Tommy’s eyes as he looks around, confused. “Who are… Who are you? Where are we?” I act hurt, putting on a show for the oblivious ghost. “You don’t remember me? Well, what do you remember?” He gives some vague answer about being warm and then waking up here, and I’m overjoyed. I can use this to my advantage. This is going to be so easy. “Okay well, I’m Dream. I’m basically your older brother, we’ve been friends for so long. We were traveling and looking for somewhere to live when you went into the Nether for gold. I should have never let you go on your own, I should’ve come with you.” I pretend to cry, and it works. Tommy still looks confused, but he’s starting to trust me. “It’s okay, please don’t cry… I’m sorry I don’t remember you…” He floats closer and I hug him, still faking sadness. He melts into the hug and I know I have him now.

We travel until the sun goes down, and I start making a shelter for the two of us. Tommy falls asleep almost immediately, exhausted from his first day being a ghost. I take the opportunity to go back to L’manburg and tell everybody that Tommy’s missing. They can’t know he’s dead yet, and since he died from lava nobody can find the body. It’s a risky move to get them to search for him, but it will allow me to spend more time with him, and ‘teach him’ everything. I head back to Tommy and fall asleep. When I wake up I see Tommy freaking out. “Who- who are you really? You hurt me a lot, didn’t you!” I sigh, this is a slight hitch in the plan, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. “Tommy, I would never hurt you, how could you even think that? It was just a nightmare, you’re okay now. Of course it wasn’t real, you’re like my little brother. Don’t be stupid.” He calms down a bit and apologizes. I hug him, grinning wildly under my mask. It’s so much easier when he doesn’t remember anything. 

“Do you want to talk about your nightmare?” I ask, pretending to be concerned once again. He nods and tells me about it. “Well, there were a bunch of parts, sometimes you were blowing up my stuff or yelling at me and it was really scary. But there were other people sometimes, and I knew who they were, but I can’t remember them.” He looks up as I speak. “Who were the people? Could you describe them?” He nods again. “There was a tall person with pink hair and a crown, someone with big wings, a person with a beanie and a guitar, and a boy about my age with brown hair. That’s all I remember about them.” Shit, he remembers them. But I can work with this still. “Tommy, those are all people who are trying to find you and hurt you. If you ever see one, just yell for me, okay? They’re the reason we’re looking for a home in the first place.” He looks scared, perfect. He nods, and we go on with our day. 


	2. The first sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur finds Tommy, but something's wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the short chapter, I'm trying to work on formatting so that both my stories are easier to read. Thank you for being patient <3

**-Ghostbur’s POV-**

I’m not as dumb as everyone thinks I am. I remember everything I did when I was alive. I know what Dream’s doing to Tommy, and it makes me want to kill him. But I don’t. I just let it happen. There would be hell to pay if Dream were to find out, so I keep quiet. I still try to visit Tommy though, the blonde has been getting so much worse. It hurts to see my little brother like this, but all I can do is try to cheer him up while I can. He means the world to me, so when Tubbo tells me that Tommy’s missing, I immediately start searching for my baby brother. He means the world to me, and I can’t let him die out there.

But I’m too late. I’m walking through a forest when I see him. But it’s not Tommy, not quite. This isn’t the Tommy that Alivebur grew up with, it’s not even the Tommy that I’ve visited in exile so many times before. This Tommy was a ghost. “Tommy?” The ghost in front of me looks over, and I can almost hear my heart breaking. I rush over to hug my baby brother, but he backs away, eyes widening in terror. “Don’t- don’t come any closer… don’t,  _ please _ don’t hurt me.” My chest aches as I realize. Tommy doesn’t recognize me. My poor little brother thinks that I’m going to hurt him. I try to explain who I am but I don’t have a chance before he starts to scream.

“DREAM! DREAM PLEASE HELP THEY’RE HERE! THEY’RE GONNA TAKE ME _PLEASE_ DREAM WHERE ARE YOU?” He falls to the ground and starts sobbing as the masked man shows up to comfort him, standing between me and my brother. That green bastard is the reason Tommy died, and even after that, he continues to manipulate him. But I have to talk to Tommy, so I ignore Dream telling me to leave before he has to use force. “Tommy,” I say, crouching down. “I would never hurt you, don’t listen to him.” I don’t miss how Tommy flinches away when I get close, so I keep a bit of distance as Dream laughs. “You’d never hurt him? That’s a lie and you know it. What about in Pogtopia?” He turns to Tommy as I stand there, just staring. “Don’t worry Toms, I won’t let him take you from me, ok?” My anger turns to rage, how dare he use my nickname for Tommy while telling him I’ll hurt him. I know I hurt him in Pogtopia, but I’ve been trying to make up for it and now Dream’s going to take that chance away from me. I need the others to know about this, they’ll be able to stop him. We can get Tommy back.


End file.
